vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malok, Pride of Oryx
Summary Once just a lowly thrall, Malok was created by Savathûn to redirect tithes of might from Oryx to her. However, Malok had other plans. He successfully hid from both Hive Gods to ascend to Princehood, at which made Oryx notice his prescence. Impressed by Malok's actions, Oryx Took him while allowing his indepence. Malok was now empowered with this new form that he would be known for. After the death of Oryx, Malok rose as a new leader to the otherwise aimless Taken. His goal was to subsume the Osmium throne, and to become the new Taken King. However, he was chased out of the Dreadnaught, hunted down, and slain by a fireteam of three Guardians before this could come to pass. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 4-B Name: Malok, Pride of Oryx; My Poison Origin: Destiny Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but very old Classification: Taken Prince, Ascendant Taken, Blood of Oryx Powers and Abilities: Sword Logic, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 5, and 7), Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Absorption (Mastered the power of the Taken, considered suitable to become the new Oryx), Teleportation, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (With Void abilities), Summoning, Empowerment, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Homing Attack, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Absorption (Maintains independence even while Taken, has lived long enough while Taken to ascend to the rank of Prince. The average thrall cannot survive the taken process to see itself reforged by the darkness), Pain Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (The Taken are in a state of constant ecstasy. Their feats, inhibitions, and burdens are stripped from them), Physics Manipulation (Taken aren't bound by the laws of physics), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life-Absorption, and Matter Manipulation (Atomic) (Can buff himself to take less damage from Guardian attacks) Attack Potency: At least Moon level+, likely Solar System level (Comparable to a fireteam of three post-Oryx Guardians, strong enough to take the Osmium throne. Should be no weaker than material Oryx.) Speed: At least FTL (comparable to Guardians who can react to Sleeper Simulant shots, is unusually quick for a Taken being of his size) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Moon Class+, likely Solar System Class Durability: At least Moon level+, likely Solar System level (Takes many hit from post-Oryx Guardians before going down) Stamina: Infinite (The Taken do not tire) Range: Interplanetary with teleportation, at least Hundreds of kilometers otherwise. Standard Equipment: Taken Blight, Hive boomer Intelligence: Immense. Able to hide from both Savathûn and Oryx for untold ages, stole enough power to become an Ascendant Hive in the process before being noticed. Able to invoke and command the remaining Taken in Oryx's wake, with him being the most likely to become the new Taken King. Eris Morn considers him to be an immediate threat that must be dealt with). Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Hid his treachery from both Savathûn and Oryx for long enough to become an Ascendant hive. *His actions impressed Oryx enough for Oryx to let him keep what he had accumulated and bestow him with his Taken form. *After the death of Oryx, would have become the new Taken King if not stopped. *Mastered the power of the Taken blight, bending it to his will. *Considered an immediate threat by Eris Morn, a former Guardian most knowledgeable on the Hive due to her encounter with Crota. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fist of Darkness:' Malok punches the ground, creating a large shockwave capable of instantly killing Guardians. *'Summon Taken:' Malok summons legions of Taken to overwhelm the Guardians. *'Burn Projectiles:' Malok emits a stream of fire, causing a lingering burning effect on the ground around where it hits. This is capable of quickly incinerating guardians, and a direct hit is usually lethal. *'Axion Dart:' Malok fires off a mass of Void projectiles that aggressively seek out and track Guardians. They are known to be able to kill a Guardian. *'Taken Blight:' Being Taken, Malok passively exhudes the blight, spreading the effects of the Taken wherever he goes. Unlike other Taken, Malok has achieved mastery over this power in Oryx's absence. He can consciously utilize its effects, rather than it merely being a consequence of his existence. With this power, Malok can summon legions of Taken on a whim, fill areas with blights, teleport himself across vast distances (from the rings of Saturn to Earth's Moon, empower other Taken, and even spawn blights directly on top of Guardians. Shadow Touched A debuff inflicted by smaller Taken Blights. This debuff disables double jump abilities, teleportation, nullifies any regenerative effects, and drastically slows down movement speed while applying damage over time. The much larger blight that he made in the center of the room instantly kills Guardians on contact. Gallery Malok.png|Malok prepares to slam Malok_slam.png|Malok uses Fist of Darkness No_weapons_Malok.png|Malok eschews the use of his Boomer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Destiny Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Sword Logic Users